


cuz you like me, and i think youre a maniac

by frog_lesbian



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Pining, Rarepair, Useless Lesbians, sorry if this sucks lmao, the world needs more tenkaede, ventfic kinda, woah crazy its not irumatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_lesbian/pseuds/frog_lesbian
Summary: tenko likes kaede. a lot.alternate title- i project onto my kins LMAOthis is kinda just me,,,, venting,,,,, i also wanted to make the ending sad but im ass at writing angst so here have some fluff ig
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	cuz you like me, and i think youre a maniac

**Author's Note:**

> this is prob shit but enjoyyyy
> 
> rarepairs give me life

Tenko likes girls.   
A lot. And how can you blame her? Girls are just so dang nice and- well- likable. It’s hard to not like girls. Everyone likes girls.   
Tenko likes Kaede. A lot. And how can you blame her? She’s just so sweet, and pretty, and strong, and adorably stubborn. It’s hard not to like Kaede. Everyone likes Kaede.   
And see, that’s the problem. Tenko doesn’t stand a chance. I mean, who would choose her? Kaede has so many better options. Fat chance Tenko will even get a glimpse of Kaede’s light.  
No one likes Tenko. All the boys think she’s annoying with that “kill all men” attitude, and all the girls think she’s obnoxious and loud. She can be a bit intense sometimes, and that’s what causes people to not like her. Sure, some people try to like her. They try to get close to her. They try her out. “Take her for a spin”. A test drive. But they can’t handle her. They stay with her for a week or two and then leave. It’s what always happens, and she’s ingrained it in her mind.   
Tenko doesn’t like Tenko. She hates herself. She can’t take complements- not like she even gets any- and talks about how dumb she is a lot. She doesn’t like herself, so she feels like she needs someone else to like her to make up for it. But she doesn’t have that. She never will have that. 

Kaede likes Tenko. She tells her that one sunny day, under the big maple tree in the park. 

“Tenko, I like you. As more than friends.”  
Tenko giggles and looks away, busying herself with the leafs crunching below her sneakers.   
“It’s fine, Kaede. I don’t need your pity or anything.” She lies. She doesn’t care if it’s pity or not. She needs Kaede.   
“I’m not pitying you, I’m serious here. I like you!”   
Tenko was shocked. But she soon recovered. She had been rejected and left by enough girls to know that she should never get her hopes up.   
“Is this some sort of joke? Did Ouma set this up?” She looked around for a hidden camera, or even for the little gremlin to pop out from behind a bush.   
“What? No! I’m telling you that I like you and want to be in a relationship with you! I’m completely serious here!” Kaede stepped forward, putting her hands on Tenko’s shoulders. Tenko went silent. There was no way someone like Kaede could like her! They were so drastically different in worth. And besides, no one could ever like Tenko. And even if they did, it would only last a week or two. So what was the point? If she was going to continuously let people down and be left by them, why even try? Tears fell down her cheeks. Why even let people in? Why let people try to like her? Kaede would move on in less then a month. She would date some stupid male who would treat her like shit. Tenko would love her so hard. Probably too hard. Kaede would get overwhelmed and leave. What would be the point of even-  
And then Kaede’s lips were on hers. They were so soft and warm. Tenko had dreamed of this moment but never expected it to actually happen. She snaked her arms around Kaede’s waist and pulled her closer. Tears splashed onto Tenko’s neck and shirt. But she barely noticed them as Kaede locked her hands behind her neck, leaning in farther and kissing her deeper. This felt so good. It was so warm. Kaede was so soft and her lips were so sweet. Tenko felt like she didn’t deserve this. Like she was unworthy of love, unworthy of Kaede. But maybe, just this once, she would get her hopes up and try.   
As Kaede pulled away to look into her eyes, tears rolled down Tenko’s face. She was so happy. She finally had someone to like her. Someone to fill the hole in her heart. 

“Ah- I’m so sorry!” Kaede swiped her soft thumb against Tenko’s face, wiping away a tear.   
“Uh huh.” Tenko sniffed. “I’m just... so happy.” They brought their lips together again in another sweet, lingering kiss. 

Kaede likes kisses in the morning before her coffee. She likes being woken up to the feeling of her girlfriends lips against hers. She likes muffins for breakfast, fresh from the bakery her roommate always goes to on her morning jog. She likes speedy showers and kisses on her clean shoulders. She likes days off where they lounge around in a pile of limbs, just enjoying each other’s company. She likes silly faces, strong arms, protective girlfriends, baths together, cafe dates, pumpkin patches and Tenko.   
Kaede likes Tenko.

**Author's Note:**

> im gay.   
> youre gay.   
> tenko is gay.   
> who isnt gay?
> 
> kudos and comemnts appreciated!!!


End file.
